


Blue Sky

by sister_wolf



Category: Hard Core Logo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-01
Updated: 2004-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky was blue, the grass was green, and if the van <em>had</em> to break down, at least it chose a day with nice weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to [](http://estrella30.livejournal.com/profile)[**estrella30**](http://estrella30.livejournal.com/)'s request for a Joe/Billy ficlet.
> 
> ETA: Don't miss [](http://heuradys.livejournal.com/profile)[**heuradys**](http://heuradys.livejournal.com/)'s John & Pipe [sequel](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sister_wolf/344985.html?thread=990361#t990361) in the comments! And the Joe/Billy sequel: [Blue Sky II](http://archiveofourown.org/works/123446)

"Hey-- fucker-- can you hand me one of those?" Joe asked, waving his arm in the general direction of the remnants of the six-pack.

"Lazy bitch," Billy said, without any real rancor. The sky was blue, the grass was green, and if the van _had_ to break down, at least it chose a day with nice weather.

They had found a little hollow halfway down a steep hill from the road, shaded from the hot sun by a big maple tree. Every so often a breeze would come through and rustle through the leaves, moving little spots of sunshine across them as the branches shifted. Billy was lying on his back in the long grass, using a duffle bag as a pillow; Joe was lying at right angles to him, using Billy's stomach as a pillow.

Joe took the can with a grunt of acknowledgement. He sat up briefly to down most of the beer in a few long swallows, and then resumed his previous position, balancing the can on his chest.

Billy closed his eyes, listening to the rustling of the wind, the chirps of insects, the occasional whisper of tires passing by on the road above them. He could feel the prickly softness of Joe's hair against his stomach, where his tee shirt had ridden up a little.

"How long you figure it'll take Pipe and John to walk back to town?" Billy asked lazily.

Joe shrugged. "Couple, three hours, maybe."

"Think we should have gone with them?"

"Nah." Joe sat up to guzzle the rest of the beer, then crushed the can and tossed it in the general direction of the six-pack. He settled down on his side facing towards Billy, his head still resting on Billy's stomach.

Billy reached a hand towards Joe's head (cautiously, since Joe in a prickly mood was quite capable of snapping at his fingers like a badly-behaved dog) and stroked the edge of Joe's mohawk, tracing his fingertips around the sharp division between hair and shaved skin.

Joe grumbled softly. "The fuck, Billy? Fag."

"Stop complaining. Dink. You like it," Billy said, stroking his thumb over the fragile curve of Joe's skull.

"Whatever." Joe snorted derisively, but didn't move away.

Billy sunk his fingers into Joe's mohawk, sliding through the thick, soft hair. The strands slid through his fingers coolly, the way he imagined silk would. After a while, Joe made a little snuffling noise, an almost-snore. Billy craned his neck to get a better look-- yep, Joe was out, dead to the world, his face slack and his mouth slightly open.

The sky was blue, the grass was green, and Joe Dick was napping on him. Billy stroked Joe's hair softly, closed his eyes, and felt a sort of peace.


End file.
